1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, it relates to an integrated circuit having variable frequency selection.
2. Background of Related Art
Integrated Circuit (IC) designers are often challenged to reduce costs. At the same time, designers are challenged to increase performance of various circuit blocks on their ICs, and of course to decrease size of the IC.
Analog circuit designers in particular are faced with achieving better circuit performance in standard digital complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes. Many analog blocks require implementation of capacitors, which typically occupy larger areas of space in the IC as compared to other elements. It is known that a capacitor, or perhaps more correctly that capacitance, may be formed on an IC using a metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) process. A MOS capacitor is, in reality, a MOS transistor connected in a given configuration such that it behaves like a discrete capacitor.
Many circuit designs use matched capacitors. Thus, a particular analog block in an IC design requires the implementation of multiple capacitors, with the frequency exhibited by the individual capacitors matched as precisely as possible.
As an example, FIG. 3 shows a conventional LC voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuit having a fixed frequency of oscillation using matched capacitors C10 and C20.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 3, cross-coupled MOS transistors T1, T2 form the active portion of the voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuit. An inductor L1 is in series with a first MOS capacitor device T2 between power and ground, and a second inductor L2 is in series with a second MOS capacitor device T1 between power and ground.
To set the frequency of operation of the VCO circuit, one end of a fixed capacitor C10 is connected to the gate of the MOS transistor T1, and the other to ground, and similarly one end of another fixed capacitor C20 is connected to the gate of the MOS transistor T2, and the other end to ground.
The precise matching of the frequency of oscillation of the two matched LC circuits is dependent upon the accuracy of capacitance of the discrete capacitors C10, C20. The closer in actual capacitance they are to one another, the closer the frequency match.
In many applications, MOS capacitors are used for C10 and C20. Ideally, these MOS capacitor devices are matched to exhibit identical capacitance to one another. However, a limited range of linear operation of MOS capacitors makes the task of matching capacitance between two separate MOS capacitors inanely difficult, in large part because conventional MOS capacitors have a limited range of linear operation and frequency. Thus, post-manufacture adjustment of the capacitance of MOS capacitor devices becomes very limited in a range that's linear.
As a result, MOS capacitors have limited use in a variable capacitance design, without complicated accommodation for the non-linearity of the capacitance due to the limited range of linear operation and frequency of such devices. Therefore, preferably matched MOS capacitors are manufactured to have capacitances within very tight tolerances of one another, adding further to manufacturing costs. Also, device drop out will increase, meaning that more devices will be discarded because of too-large a mis-match in capacitance between the MOS capacitors that are intended to be matched. Higher device drop outs adds again to the cost of manufacture.
One technique for adjusting the frequency of operation of an LC VCO is to selectively connect one or more capacitors to the node between a respective MOS transistor and an inductor in series therewith.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 4, a conventional LC voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) circuit including matched MOS transistors and a bank of capacitors may be selectively switched in to provide multiple discrete frequencies of operation of the LC VCO.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 4, a series of discrete capacitors C1, C2, C3 may be selectively switched in to connect to the gate of one MOS transistor T1, while similar discrete capacitors C4, C5, C6 may be selectively switched in to connect to the gate of the other MOS transistor T2. In addition to individual capacitance values, multiple capacitors may be switched together in parallel to provide additive discrete capacitance.
While the circuit of FIG. 4 does allow adjustment of the frequency of operation, the adjustments are discrete. Moreover, for large values of LC, large capacitors are required. To some extent, the larger the necessary capacitance, the larger the device must be, again occupying valuable space and working against the need for smaller and more efficient devices, and even limiting the miniaturization thereof.
There is a need for an improved design and technique for implementing capacitor devices having improved range of linearity, particularly in designs that require matched capacitors, thus achieving smaller and less expensive IC designs.